Ouvre tes yeux
by keira48
Summary: Drago se souvient en cette veille de noel... HPDM


Bonjour à tous !

Genre : OS noël

Catégorie : Romance/slash

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling seul l'intrigue est de mon invention.

Avertissement : Tout public cependant je précise que cette fanfiction contient une histoire d'amour entre deux personnages masculins. Elle ne contient pas de lemon.

Voilà bonne lecture et bon réveillon à tous.

Ouvre tes yeux !

Un elfe de maison posa un plateau déjeuné sur la table de chevet avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux qui laissèrent entrer le jour dans la chambre. Sur le grand lit à baldaquin, un jeune homme de 18 ans s'étira et sortit doucement des limbes du sommeil. Après quelques minutes, il s'assit sur son lit et s'empara du plateau qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Tout en mâchouillant un bout de toast, le jeune homme blond se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Drago Malefoy, car tel était son nom, s'était toujours vanté d'avoir une vie parfaite : un manoir parfait, des parents parfaits, un lignage parfait. Il avait tout ce dont une personne pouvait rêver et jusqu'à ses 16 ans cette vie parfaite lui convenait à merveille. C'est avec un sentiment d'effroi et un désagréable frison qu'il se rappela le jour où les choses avaient basculé.

FLASH BACK

L'héritier des Malefoy parcourait les couloirs du château à grande vitesse. En effet, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde être en retard à son rendez-vous. Le chemin pour se rendre dans la salle principale lui paraissait interminablement long. Un courant d'air glacé lui chatouilla la peau et il resserra un peu plus son long manteau. Drago arriva enfin devant les deux massives portes donnant sur la salle de réception. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de frapper contre le battant d'une main tremblante.

La porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy s'engouffra dans la pièce, s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil où siégeait Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle.

« Drago tu daignes enfin te présenter devant moi. Pourquoi as-tu mi si longtemps ? » Siffla Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

« Je…je viens juste d'être prévenu mon seigneur. » répondit le blond la voix tremblante.

« Tu aurais du venir dès ta sortie de Poudlard, dès que tu as su que ton incapable de père était en prison. » rétorqua le mage noir.

Drago serra la mâchoire mais n'ajouta rien trop craintif de la réaction du Lord. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre le doloris prononcé qu'il s'effondra sur le sol et ressentit une douleur cuisante dans tout le corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Lord arrêta le sortilège.

« Relève toi ! »Ordonna t'il ce que Drago s'empressa de faire le plus rapidement qu'il put. « J'espère pour toi que tu me serviras fidèlement et que tu seras plus efficace que ton père. »

« Oui maître »

Voldemort s'approcha de Drago, lui saisit le bras et prononça une incantation. Le jeune Malefoy eut alors l'impression que son avant bras était chauffé au fer blanc, il hurla et s'évanouit.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Drago reposa son toast à peine entamé et agrippa machinalement son bras marqué. Ce souvenir était toujours pour lui très douloureux. C'est après cette entrevu que le jeune homme avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Le chemin tout traçait par son père s'avérait bien moins attrayant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa sixième année à Poudlard avait été un véritable enfer et tous les jours il avait cru mourir. Entre les réparations de l'armoire à disparaître, ses tentatives de meurtre sur Dumbledore et les menaces qu'il recevait sans arrêt contre lui et sa famille, il avait vécu dans la peur chaque jour.

Mais à ce moment là, il pensait que tout ça devait être juste au fond. Il pensait que les choses s'arrangeraient dès que sa mission serait accomplie. Pourtant tout avait empiré par la suite. Dumbledore était mort et Rogue l'avait reconduit auprès du Lord qui l'avait puni pendant de longue heure pour avoir échoué. Ensuite lui et sa famille avaient été en disgrâce aux yeux de leur maître. Mais ce qui changea tout pour Drago se passa la nuit de noël 1997.

FLASH BACK

La neige tombait depuis plusieurs heures sur Londres et un vent glacial soufflait paisiblement. Drago regretta un instant que les robes de mangemort ne soient pas plus épaisses avant de serrer sa baguette et de suivre son père qui lui fit signe. Il était un groupe de dix mangemorts en mission pour le Lord. Drago n'avait aucune idée de quelle serait sa mission, sa seule indication était qu'il devait regarder et apprendre.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui quand le groupe s'approcha d'une bâtisse située dans le Londres dit pauvre. En silence, il s'approcha à son tour et ce qu'il vit par la fenêtre lui glaça le sang.

Dans le bâtiment que les mangemorts s'apprêtaient à attaquer, un groupe d'une vingtaine d'enfant chantait des chants de noël autour d'un sapin. Un orphelinat, voilà la mission que le Lord lui avait confié. Tuer des enfants.

La suite de la soirée fut extrêmement floue pour Drago. Il resta là sans bouger, à regarder comme le Lord le lui avait ordonné. Mais même s'il l'avait voulu il aurait bien été incapable de faire autre chose. Les cris fusaient en tout sens puis du sang partout puis le rire des mangemorts qui se délectaient du spectacle.

Quand ils furent tous mort, son père le rejoignit et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos sans se rendre compte du malaise de son fils.

« Ce fut une belle soirée n'est ce pas Drago ? Des moldus en moins ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Joyeux noël mon fils. »

Et Lucius Malefoy était parti, un sourire aux lèvres pendant que Drago avait vomi un long moment avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Ce fut la première fois que Drago comprenait à quel point il avait eu tord toutes ses années. C'était des moldus ! C'est la seule chose que ses enfants avaient fait pour mériter ce sort. Ils étaient seulement différents. Et tout t'as coup Drago ne pensait plus que c'était une raison suffisante, tuer pour une aussi petite différence. C'était ridicule !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Drago tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées en se rendant à la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude coulait un long moment avant de sortir pour s'habiller. En fouillant dans son armoire ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers la rencontre qui avait changé sa vie.

FLASH BACK

Le soleil se levait sur la campagne écossaise en cet fin janvier où la neige avait laissé place à la pluie. Drago Malefoy guettait les environs. Le Lord lui avait confié pour mission la surveillance de cette grotte. Il avait donc passé les trois derniers jours assis à attendre une éventuelle attaque.

Un bruit de craquement attira son attention. Drago serra la prise de sa baguette et s'avança en direction du fourré. Un sort fusa et il roula derrière un arbre pour s'en protéger. Drago jeta un sort à son tour et entendit un bruit de chute. Les sorts continuèrent de fuser durant un moment quand Drago contourna lentement les fourrés pour tenter de prendre ses ennemis à revers. Il les repéra bien vite, ils étaient deux : un garçon et une fille. Le jeune Malefoy profita d'un moment d'inattention pour agripper la fille. D'un geste, il la bloqua et mit sa baguette sous sa gorge.

« Lâche ta baguette. » ordonna Drago au garçon qui se leva et lui fit face.

Le blond fut déstabilisé un instant en se rendant compte que la personne en face de lui était Harry Potter son pire ennemi qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de huit mois et que la fille qu'il tenait n'été autre qu'Hermione Granger.

« C'est bon je la lâche. » répondit le survivant en jetant sa baguette derrière Drago.

Malefoy ne sut alors quoi faire. Il avait son pire ennemi à sa merci, un sort suffirait à se débarrasser de lui pour toujours mais quelque chose le retenait. Son esprit tourbillonnait, il réfléchissait à toute allure.

C'est la respiration saccadée et le corps tremblant d'Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité. Sans plus réfléchir, il prit sa décision. Le blond desserra sa prise sur la gryffondor et ôta sa baguette de sa gorge tout en faisant un pas en arrière. Ses deux ennemis le regardèrent un instant éberlués.

« Il doit mourir. » dit simplement Drago.

Personne ne songea à demander qui le 'il' désignait. Malefoy rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avant de ramasser celle d'Harry et de la lui tendre. Le survivant s'en saisit méfiant.

Le silence régna un long moment avant que Drago ne prononce les mots fatidiques.

« Je veux vous aider »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Drago referma la porte de son armoire et commença à s'habiller un sourire aux lèvres. Après cette rencontre, les rapports entre les deux gryffondors et le serpentard avaient été méfiants. Harry acceptait les informations que Drago leur fournissaient mais resté toujours prudent. Il fallut plusieurs mois avant qu'une confiance relative ne naisse entre eux.

L'hériter des Malefoy sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hall. Le blond mit son manteau et une échappe aux couleurs de serpentard qu'il affectionnait particulièrement avant de s'aventurer dehors. La neige tombait abondamment en cette veille de noël.

Drago transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Les magasins étaient pleins de sorcier venu faire leur dernier achat avant le réveillon. Le blond marcha lentement les mains dans les poches. Il avait toujours adoré noël mais cette année la fête lui paraissait sans saveur. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le fêter, il lui manquait quelque chose. C'est en passant devant une ruelle sombre que Drago replongea dans ses souvenirs.

FLASH BACK

Malefoy mit les mains dans ses poches en surveillant les alentours. Il avait peur d'être suivi. Il regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois et soupira quand Harry transplana à ses cotés. L'héritier Malefoy sursauta en sortant sa baguette.

« Non mais t'es malade ! » s'exclama le serpentard « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te tue. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu le ferais ? »

« Quoi dont ? » s'enquit Drago perplexe.

« Me tuer ? » précisa le survivant.

Drago le jaugea un moment avant de ranger sa baguette. Il regarda à nouveau le survivant un long moment avant de répondre.

« Non. Bien sur que non. »

Harry lui sourit doucement et Drago sentit son coeur se réchauffer. En effet, depuis quelques temps, le blond avait des réactions bizarres en présence du survivant. Des réactions qui commençaient à lui faire peur.

« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Une attaque demain à Près-au-lard. Il y aura au moins vingt mangemorts. »

« Est-ce que tu y seras ? »

Le serpentard observa le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils et en se demandant depuis quand le survivant s'inquiétait pour lui. Etrangement, cette constatation le fit sourire.

« Non je n'y serais pas » lâcha le blond.

« Bien. Tant mieux » dit Harry en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Il en ressortit un gallion d'or qu'il tenit à Drago. Ce dernier regarda la pièce perplexe.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me donnes un gallion ? Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais j'en ai bien plus que toi. » Se moqua le bond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un gallion pour communiquer. Quand tu auras des nouvelles informations, tu pourras me prévenir et me donner rendez-vous. Ce sera plus pratique et moins risqué que les hiboux. »

Drago tendit la main pour se saisir de la pièce d'or, se faisant il effleura la main d'Harry et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Tout les deux se regardèrent un moment, les mains jointes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry s'avança vers le blond. Un chat miaula et les deux ex-poudlariens sursautèrent. Drago se saisit du gallion et recula de plusieurs pas du survivant.

« Faut que j'y aille. » lança t'il prestement.

« Oui, oui moi aussi »

Sur ce les concernés transplanèrent rapidement.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Un son de cloche ramena Drago à la réalité. Il contourna la foule qui se massée près des animations pour enfant et entra dans une bijouterie.

« Bonjour » dit le blond.

« Mr Malefoy quelle joie de vous voir. J'ai votre commande. » L'informa le bijoutier en souriant et en se retirant dans son arrière boutique.

Il revient une minute plus tard avec un écrin.

« Voilà Mr Malefoy » dit le vendeur en ouvrant la boite « En argent massif entouré de diamant et d'émeraude » conta t'il en lui désignant une montre.

Drago regarda l'objet ravi de sa trouvaille.

« C'est parfait.»

« Tenez Mr Malefoy » lui dit le vendeur en lui donnant son paquet.

« Merci »

« Cette personne doit être très précieuse pour que vous lui offriez un tel bijou » s'enquit le vendeur.

« Oui, elle l'est » dit Drago un doux sourire sur les lèvres « Joyeux noël » termina t'il en sortant.

« Joyeux noël à vous » répondit le vendeur.

Une fois dans la rue, Malefoy aperçu deux amoureux qui se disputaient. Cette scène lui en rappela tout de suite une autre.

FLASH BACK

« La réponse est non, Drago ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Et pourquoi non ? J'y vais si je veux. » Lança le blond buté.

« C'est dangereux » s'exaspéra le survivant.

« Ah oui tu as raison c'est super dangereux tandis que ce que toi tu t'apprêtes à faire c'est du gâteau. » railla le serpentard.

« C'est différent. Et de toute façon je t'aie dit non » reprit le gryffondor.

« Et qui crois tu être pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit Potter ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! » Hurla Drago « D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire que je risque ma vie ou non »

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs » cria Harry.

Les deux ex-poudlariens se regardèrent en silence, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs quand Drago plaqua Harry contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur celle du survivant. Le baiser fut violent. Leurs langues se battaient, leurs dents s'entre cochaient. Quand il prit fin, Drago et Harry s'observèrent les yeux brillants d'émotions. Le survivant rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres de celle du sang pur mais cette fois le baiser n'avait plus rien de brutal. Il était doux. Ils commencèrent par seulement laisser leurs lèvres se frôler, puis par les goûter lentement et enfin Drago caressa de sa langue celle d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment de cette manière serré l'un contre l'autre.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Drago jeta un dernier regard nostalgique au couple avant de transplaner. Il atterrit dans une ruelle déserte. Il continua sa route qui déboucha sur une rue fréquentée. Des arbres de noël bordaient les trottoirs, des pères noëls secouaient leur cloche, des enfants s'extasiaient devant les vitrines. Le blond sourit à ce spectacle mais on remarquait immédiatement qu'un éclat de tristesse persisté dans ses yeux. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un magasin et une minute plus tard il entrait dans Saint Mangouste.

L'hôpital était lui aussi décoré de boule et guirlande. Un grand arbre trônait dans le hall. Drago passa devant la réceptionniste qui lui lança un joyeux noël avec un sourire compatissant auquel Drago s'efforça de répondre même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il prit ensuite les escaliers qu'il monta lentement et continua sa route. Le jeune Malefoy s'arrêta devant la porte 413 et la fixa un long moment en replongeant dans ses pensées.

FLASH BACK

« J'en ai marre Harry, décide toi à la fin ! » cria Drago.

« Me décider sur quoi ? » s'enquit le survivant énervé.

« Sur nous, idiot. Qu'est ce qu'on fait exactement ? Tu viens me voir, je te donne des renseignements, tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait et tu t'en vas. Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Un jouet ! » Hurla le blond.

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Tu … tu le sais très bien. » répliqua Harry gêné.

« Non Potter j'en sais rien ! » fulmina Drago que ce petit jeu commençait à énerver.

« Tu …es … et bien enfin je… » Bégaya le brun.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, je suis un jouet pour toi ! Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ! »

« C'est faux ! » s'enflamma Harry.

« Non, c'est vrai » renchérit le Serpentard.

« Espèce d'abruti, tu ne vois pas que je suis amoureux de toi ! » hurla le gryffondor véritablement hors de lui.

Un grand silence accueilli cette déclaration. Les deux concernés s'entre regardèrent. Harry avait une mine horrifié et rougissait à vu d'œil pendant que Drago l'observait le visage impassible.

« Je…je… ce… » Tenta le survivant avant de tourner les talons dans le but évident de fuir.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps car Drago le rattrapa par le bras, le força à se retourner et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand le baiser prit fin, le blond regarda Harry dans les yeux avant de lui souffler.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

L'héritier des Malefoy ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il s'avança et s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait le survivant depuis maintenant six mois. En effet, la bataille finale avait eu lieu et Harry avait accompli la prophétie : Voldemort n'était plus. Il n'avait cependant pas pu en profiter jusqu'à présent puisque qu'il était tombé dans le coma juste après. Les médicomages ne pensaient pas qu'il ait beaucoup de chance de se réveiller un jour mais Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre espoir.

Il était tomber fou amoureux du survivant. Il ne saurait dire ni comment, ni quand exactement. Est-ce que c'était en lui depuis longtemps ? Ou bien était ce né de leur collaboration ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que chaque jour passé sans lui était une torture alors depuis six mois il passait toutes ses journées à son chevet.

Drago observa le visage pâle de celui qu'il aimait et se rappela leur dernière conversation juste avant la bataille finale.

FLASH BACK

« Tu es en retard » ronchonna Drago.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » renchérit Harry avant d'aller enlacer son petit ami et de l'embrasser.

Le blond sourit comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son petit ami.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai une réunion de l'Ordre » l'informa le gryffondor.

« Je sais » dit Drago avant d'embrasser Harry.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment sans rien dire avant qu'Harry ne rompe le silence.

« Je sens que c'est pour bientôt » dit t'il simplement.

Drago n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre que son petit ami parlait de la bataille finale.

« Promet moi d'y survivre » demanda le blond en serrant un peu plus Harry contre lui.

« Je peux pas te promettre une telle chose Drago mais je peux te promettre de tout faire pour. J'ai envie d'y survivre, j'ai une excellente raison d'y survivre. » termina t'il en lançant un regard significatif au blond.

Ce dernier bien trop ému ne put rien faire d'autre que d'embrasser le survivant et de prier silencieusement pour que la chance soit pour une fois avec lui.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

La bataille finale avait eu lieu deux jours après et depuis Drago attendait. Harry avait heureusement pour lui été prévoyant. Il avait prévu des tas de papier innocentant son petit ami au cas où il ne serrait plus là pour témoignait que ce dernier lui avait donné des informations. Sans cela, Drago pourrirait à Azkaban.

Malefoy sentit les larmes venir et les réprima du mieux qu'il put. Il avait tout perdu dans cette guerre : ses parents étaient décédés, ses amis en prison ou mort eux aussi. Il était considéré comme un traître par tous le monde : que ce soit les mangemorts ou les membres de l'Ordre. Et pour finir celui qu'il aimait été dans le coma.

_Tout cela semble bizarre et irréel_

_Et je ne veux pas perdre une minute sans toi_

_Mes os me font mal, ma peau est froide_

_Et je deviens si fatigué et si vieux_

_La colère me monte à la gorge_

_Et je ne sentirai pas ces coupures_

_Je veux tellement que tu ouvres tes yeux_

_Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens_

_Dis moi que tu ouvriras tes yeux_

Quelques fois, il se plaisait à imaginer qu'il ne se réveillerait plus et retrouverait Harry où qu'il soit dans un monde où tout serait plus simple. Hélas son rêve ne se réalisait jamais. Alors il rêvait de voir celui qu'il aime ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux pour qu'il puisse admirer ses émeraudes qu'il aimait tant.

_Debout, dehors, échappe à ces menteurs_

_Car ils n'ont pas ton âme ou ton ardeur_

_Prends ma main, entrelace tes doigts aux miens_

_Et nous sortirons de cette chambre sombre pour la dernière fois_

_Chaque minute à partir de cette minute précise_

_Nous pouvons faire ce que nous aimons n'importe où_

_Je veux tellement que tu ouvres tes yeux_

_Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens_

_Dis moi que tu ouvriras tes yeux_

Drago sortit l'écrin de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et observa la montre qu'il avait acheté pour Harry, c'était son cadeau de noël. Toute personne penserait que c'était stupide mais Drago tenait à avoir un cadeau au cas ou son amour se réveillerait.

« Elle est très jolie »

Drago sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les deux émeraudes qui lui avaient tant manqué. Un sourire resplendissant naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il posa la boite sur la table de chevet et embrassa Harry en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Il lui avant tant manqué. Et c'est en se faisant cette simple réflexion que Drago se rendit compte que plus jamais il ne pourrait le laisser partir, il l'aimait et il l'aimerait toujours.

_Tout cela semble bizarre et irréel_

_Et je ne veux pas perdre une minute sans toi_

Les passages en italique sont les paroles traduites de la musique 'Open your eyes' de Snow Patrol.

A bientôt, Keira48 !


End file.
